


The Campus Angel

by Chimshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimshine/pseuds/Chimshine
Summary: Where each member meets the Campus Angel separately, and then the one time they meet the Angel together.So I've concluded that I suck at summaries but what's new?





	The Campus Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fic on this site so I'm pretty nervous. I'll try to not make it suck, but i make no promises.

So basically the format is gonna go, Felix × a member, and then the last chapter will be Felix × everyone. I'm torn between who I should do first though, I'll see how it goes...

I've actually wanted to write for this fandom for a while cause I just absolutely adore Stray Kids so here I am haha The first chapter should be up later tonight or early tomorrow, sometimes I write better after midnight so I hope my motivation doesn't crash at the last minute lol

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback at all would be great. I'm always looking for ways to improve.


End file.
